RED MOON
by kizzymouse
Summary: 5 years after the Volturi confrontation, life is sweet for the Cullen family. They think nothing can harm them or invade on their perfect world...But when the moon turns red life as they know it will irrevocably change - forever.


**RED MOON**

**PROLOGUE**

_The forest was eerily silent, as if it was holding its breath in anticipation. In contrast my breathing was ragged and noisy, plumes of cold air rising from my mouth as I ran faster than I had ever ran before. My mind was a whirlwind of confusion, my muscles burned as I pushed myself faster and faster, trying to escape the voices in my head and the real voice which was getting closer and closer, screaming my name " Leah, please, come back!"_

_I was aching to phase, to make it easier to run, but with phasing there was the small problem of my pursuer hearing my every thought, something I definitely did not want to do. My body and lungs ached and I could not run any more, I stopped, panting heavily, and without thinking about it I phased into the small grey wolf. I howled at the full moon, its crimson light shining over the night forest, bathing everything in red, like blood._

**CHAPTER 1**

Life Goes On...

It was an unusually sunny day in Forks, as the sun shone brightly in the sky above the Cullen residence. Sounds of happy laughter carried on the summer breeze, the garden reflected with all the colours of the rainbow from the marble skin of the vampires below. Bella and Edward sat contentedly on the grass, arms around each other, laughing at something their daughter Renesmee had said. It was 5 years since the Volturi had tried to destroy the Cullen's and everything they held dear. In those 5 years Renesmee; half vampire- half human; had matured to young adulthood. Bella and Edward joked about it frequently, an eighteen-year-old mother and a seventeen-year-old father whose daughter was now nineteen years old! Only in the mythical creatures world could this happen!

Life was perfect for Edward, Bella and Renesmee, they hunted together, they travelled to exotic places by night, they never grew tired of each other's company, they learnt new hobbies and skills; content in the secure feeling of love and happiness they held for each other.

Yes, life was perfect for the Cullen's. All except for one person who used to belong in this equation. _Jacob Black._

**CHAPTER 2**

Just when you think everything is going fine...

Jacob Black:

I'd been hiding out at Sam and Emily's place for a week now, my phone was filled with missed calls and texts. Everyone was worried about me and wanted to know why I'd taken off; I guess nothing had been said about last week's events. I didn't mean to hurt anyone, life sucks you know? I was ignoring it all. Now before you go thinking I'm heartless, I do have my reasons. When Nessie was born, I imprinted on her, it's a wolf thing – you become protector, friend, soul mate and maybe lover to the imprintee. My soul was tied to hers in inexplicable ways from the moment I looked into her chocolate brown eyes.

_Or so I thought..._

I'd been part of the family for 5 years now, watching Nessie grow into a beautiful young girl. Now there were only a few years separating us – yes I'd grown slightly older as shape shifters do, and Nessie had sped into maturity the same as the only other known hybrid Nahuel had. Now we were equals and I was free to love her in all ways I possibly could. You'd think finally Jacob has his happy ending, we'd get married and settle down and everything would be just peachy. But no, when has my life ever been that easy?!

I looked at Nessie and I felt just like her big brother, I'd expected fireworks when she grew up, Bada Bing we're in love; all is as it should be. Even Bella and Edward had come round to the idea that me and their daughter would be together in the end as a couple. There was no Sam and Emily comparisons between me and Nessie, I couldn't understand it? Hadn't me imprinting on her been for the purpose of me finally finding love and a happy ending? Well guess what? I am in love but it's not with my best friend and soul mate Renesmee, and no I haven't fallen back in love with Bella.

It's a little bit more complicated than that!

Don't ask me how and why it's happened, I thought once you imprinted that was that, but hey I was wrong, so so wrong! Are you ready for this? Hope you are sitting down!

_I'm totally and madly and completely in love with Leah Clearwater._

**CHAPTER THREE**

The Female of the Species

Leah Clearwater:

I don't know why or how it happened, but I ended up back in Forks. I did go to college, I studied psychology, I tried to put Forks behind me, and forget the Pack. It wasn't easy being the only female wolf let me tell you. After the Volturi left, I decided to leave Forks and attend college in Seattle; I didn't want to be too far away from my family. Mom had re-married after Dad's death, to none other than Charlie Swan chief of police. I guess I was pleased, sort of, even though Charlie is related to a bloodsucker!

So I only visited them on holidays, Seth my little brother (or not so little, he's over 6ft 6"), stayed in Forks, but he just loves the bloodsuckers! Seth is now 18 years old, in human years, and he is just so handsome and kind, I'm really proud of the kid, but wouldn't ever say that out loud! Our kind, the wolves, kind of keep ageing, but in stops and starts, it's weird, but that's us! So, how did I end up back in Forks? Well, I ended up at the hospital a month ago working as a psychologist, Carlisle put in a good word for me – NOT that I'd ask him to you realise! Also there has been an addition to the family; yes Sue and Charlie have offspring.

A boy by the name of Zachary Swan. He is the most adorable 2 year old you could imagine, I love him like my own child, which is sad because I can't have any children of my own. Zach is a little ray of sunshine in our lives. Everyone on the reservation adores him. No-one has dared to think of what will happen when he reaches puberty – will he develop the ability to shape shift like the rest of us. There is no obvious vampire threat to Forks now, we all live in harmony, well most of the time if you don't count me into that equation!

Yep, you guessed it; I haven't mellowed that much when it comes to vampires! So life was pretty good. But...yeah there's always a but right? …... something happened, something I didn't imagine in a thousand years could or would, OR SHOULD happen. I, Leah Clearwater, cold- hearted, bitter bitch that I am, had fallen head over heels in love with the person you'd least expect me to. I didn't believe in it before, even after witnessing the one great true love story that is Bella and Edward. Imprinting would never happen for me, some genetic kink or some gender thing? I don't know.

_Two words._

Jacob. Black. _Uh mm what?!_

**CHAPTER FOUR**

My Poor Breaking Hybrid Heart

Renesmee Cullen:

I wandered slowly down the path leading to my parent's cottage. The sun filtered through the trees warming my face. I loved this peaceful walk down to my old home, so many childhood memories, not that it had been that long since I was a child. Now, I lived in the big house with Carlisle and Esme, kind of what you would call my grandparents. Alice and Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie also lived there when they weren't off on their travels.

I loved them all, my strange and wonderful family. I often stayed with my other granddad Charlie too, and his wife Sue. They had such an adorable son Zachary. I had only met Renee, my maternal grandmother twice; our family lifestyle was just too complicated for her. I came to the end of the path and there was my parents beautiful cottage, my Mom had planted lots of wild roses around the entrance which made a lovely archway around the wooden door.

Underneath those roses, their skin sparkling like diamonds in the sun stood my parents in a passionate embrace. Dad's hands were around Mom's waist, her hands entwined in his bronze hair, kissing each other with such a fervour I had to look away blushing. They looked up and saw me standing there awkwardly.

"Nessie, sorry love we didn't know you were coming to visit," my Mom said, laughing as she pulled away from Dad's embrace.

I sighed inwardly; did they always have to be so deeply in love they couldn't keep their hands of each other? I struggled to keep the tears back, as I put a fake smile on my face.

"Hey Mom and Dad, I just came over to let you know Esme wanted to see you both."

" No problem love, we'll be right there," Dad smiled at me.

_The crooked smile me and Mom loved so much._

I trudged back up the path, my mind lost in thoughts of my Jacob. I had loved Jacob Black since I was an infant; he was my sun, my own personal sun. I assumed when I grew to maturity, we would fall perfectly in love with each other and be married. But it hasn't worked out that way, sadly. Don't get me wrong; Jacob is everything I could ask for in a friend, protector and soul mate; he just doesn't feel the way I feel. My heart wants to jump out of my chest every time I see his perfect and gorgeous face. My mouth goes dry at the sight of him wandering around with a bare chest. I get feelings in places I never knew existed when he smiles at me.

I think Jacob was as puzzled as me why we haven't fallen in love. My eighteenth birthday had only been a week ago, and I had decided the only present I really wanted was to be with Jacob properly, to finally be his equal, to someday be his wife. I didn't want the flash car my Dad had bought for me, or the diamond necklace my Mom had given me. No, I wanted Jacob and I was determined he would fall in love and want me too! We had an eighteenth birthday party at the house for my birthday, and I looked stunning in a floor length backless gown of scarlet red. Provided by Alice of course!

My hair was flowing down to my waist, shiny and perfectly wavy. All eyes were on me as my Dad took me to the floor for a dance. I loved dancing, I wasn't like my Mom, or how she had been as a human! I'd watched Jacobs's eyes watching me and I knew for certain I would put my plan into action. I'd led Jacob outside to the garden; I drew him by his big warm hand to a quiet secluded spot. I'd put my finger to his mouth to silence him as he began to speak. I'd replaced the finger with my lips, kissing Jacob passionately, at first he'd responded, his warm lips crushing mine, and my heart had leapt with joy.

Then his arms were pushing me away " No, Nessie, please, this doesn't feel right," he had sighed.

My heart had plummeted through the floor.

I had stammered breathlessly " Why, Jacob, why? I love you, "A tear slid down my cheek, he brushed it away with his hand.

"Darling Nessie, you know I love you too, so much, but in any way you need apart from this," he said gently.

"But, you imprinted on me! I'm yours!" I'd demanded angrily.

" I can't Nessie I'm sorry, I don't feel drawn to you in that way," he'd explained.

" But...but...why? Am I not beautiful?" I'd wept.

He brushed my face again, " Oh Nessie, you are very special, but..." he had hesitated, " I am in love with someone else."

I hadn't hesitated, I punched Jacob square in the jaw. I'd run away crying, blindly crashing into something hard and solid like marble. Emmett.

"What's wrong Princess?" he asked.

" I punched a werewolf in the face!" I cried.

Emmett had fallen about laughing, I frowned when I remembered that part!

_What was so funny!?_

**CHAPTER FIVE**

I've got some explaining to do...

JACOB BLACK:  
I never, ever, ever meant to hurt Renesmee; in fact it pained me more than I could imagine seeing the agony of my betrayal in her beautiful face. That's why I'd run here, to Sam and Emily's. I needed to think, I needed to plan, and I needed to be away from Renesmee and her Father, who could hear what I was thinking. I kept expecting him to turn up here and chew my ear off about what had happened at Renesmee's birthday party a week ago. I was dreading it to be honest; Edward and me actually liked and respected each other now.

But I should've known I couldn't hide here for long.

I was lounging in the garden, smiling over a text Leah had sent me - oh yeah, don't worry I'm getting round to telling you THAT story! - When I looked up to see Bella striding towards me. The look on her face told me all - Renesmee had informed her of recent events.

"Jacob Black! I want to talk to you!" she narrowed her golden eyes at me, hands on her hips.

She was beautiful, much more so because she was angry!

"Hey Bells, what's up?" I gave her my best smile.

That so didn't work; she was looking at me like she could kill me!

"Don't hey Bells me, dog!" she snarled.

Oops! I really am in deep trouble.

"Renesmee has only just told me what happened at her party, and I'm very upset and angry that you've hurt my daughter Jacob, she means everything to me and she won't stop crying over you, she's only half human but she can still sob and have her heart broken you know!"

"Aww no Bells, I would never hurt Renesmee intentionally you know, I wouldn't lie to her either, I had to tell her the truth!" I exclaimed.

Bella sighed dramatically, "She's in love Jacob, in love with you, and excuse me if I've got this all wrong, BUT I thought you two would be together when she grew up. I assumed that's what this imprinting was all about? "

Her golden eyes still bore into me as she added, " I wasn't happy about you imprinting on her at first, but both Edward and I had come around to the idea, I mean no one cares for her and protects her like you do Jake."

I ran my hands through my shaggy hair with a deep sigh.

" Bells, you don't understand I'm as confused as you are, I took it for granted that imprinting meant when you met that person you became everything to each other, but I guess it comes in different form."

I quickly continued as she opened her mouth to speak, " I was hoping Renesmee would feel the same about me as I do about her, I'm her best friend, I'll do anything for her, I love her, but I can't force myself to be IN love with her, "I smiled, " _You_ of all people should know that one Bells!"

She didn't smile back, and I prepared myself for her wrath. Bella had never been easy on me, as a human or as a vampire!

"Jake, she loves you in every way possible, she wants to be with you, and I hurt because she hurts, but I do understand what you are saying. What I don't understand is who exactly ARE you in love with?"

Her golden eyes narrowed as she waited for my reply.

" Ah Bells, I really don't want to answer that question, sorry."

Bella hissed.

And then she growled.

" Jake, are you totally stupid?" she demanded.

I gazed at her with a blank expression.

"Have you forgotten my dear husband can read your mind, and as much as you've tried to hide this, he did warn me about it! I didn't say anything to you because I hoped it would blow over and this situation would've been avoided," she stated.

"Of course it would be easier if Alice could see your future, but she can't," she added.

"I didn't mean this to happen you know Bells, it just did. Aren't you happy for me at all?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes at me.

"Jacob, all I've ever wanted is for you to be happy, you moron! I just can't stand seeing Nessie so sad, it tears me apart. Of course I want you to be happy," she said as she smiled at me.

Phew!

_" Well I'd better explain what happened then hadn't I?"_

**CHAPTER SIX**

Like a thunderbolt out of the blue...

JACOB BLACK:  
Five years ago after the Volturi came to town, things pretty much settled down here in Forks, I found it very boring! I went back to live at Billy's for a while, but ended up living with the Cullen's most of the time. I couldn't leave Renesmee, I would protect her until the end of my days. Seth and the rest of the guys were still in La Push, the pack was stronger than ever after the Volturi incident. Plus they were much more tolerant of the Cullen's! So I was free to go where I wanted without getting flak from the rest of the pack.

Leah had come to speak to me; she still had this thing about me being Alpha, to ask about her going to college in Seattle.  
Well me and her had never been the best of friends, but we'd kinda reached an understanding. I knew she wanted to get away from Forks, from painful memories of her past with Sam.  
So I told her it was a great idea, forget about the pack for a while and just try to have a normal teenager's life. Heck, she deserved that! Plus I wasn't in to being a controlling Alpha, sure sometimes we did need someone to take charge, when running patrols and other wolf stuff but I wasn't going to dictate to anyone! Sam and I had decided to make all decisions regarding the pack together, and not use the Alpha influences at all!

Before Leah went to college she gave me her number, so I could keep her up to speed on any pack gossip! We started speaking on the phone a lot, and sending each other little messages. I found her easy to talk to, and she definitely mellowed after she left Forks. She came home some weekends, and we started hanging out together. Sometimes in human form and sometimes as wolves. Mostly as us though, it's easier, no one can hear your thoughts!

I started to look at Leah as a friend, a really good friend.  
Then one day she'd nervously asked me if I'd be her date for the end of year ball at her college in Seattle. I'd agreed, sounded like fun, and we'd get to hang out in the city! I hadn't kept this a secret, everyone thought I was just being me, kind and heroic you know! Saving the damsel in distress from her own end of year ball!

When I saw Leah that night she couldn't have looked more beautiful and she smiled when she saw me dressed up all smart with my long shaggy hair tied back in a ponytail. Her emerald green dress perfectly complimented her brown skin, her long straight hair was piled up on top of her head, some cute wisps escaping to frame her face. Her brown eyes were lit up and shone as I led her onto the dance floor. We fit together perfectly as I twirled her around the dance floor, laughing our heads off, having such a good time.

Then a slow song came on and I smiled nervously at her, but she rested her head on my chest and started swaying gently to the music. I held her gently for the rest of the dance, my heart beating wildly in my chest. I put this down to nerves, I wasn't used to dancing! Then the music ended and Leah looked up at me, her brown eyes shining with tears, she looked so vulnerable and sweet, she smiled attentively at me and suddenly a thunderbolt shot through my heart and I realised what I should've realised a long time ago.

I was in _love_ with Leah Clearwater.

She caught the look on my face and gently pulled me off the dance floor, out of the door and into the college gardens. We sat down at the water fountain, the stars twinkling in the moonlit sky above us. She pulled the pins from her long hair, letting it tumble down past her shoulders. I held my breath, waiting for her to speak. She looked up at me shyly from under her long eyelashes.

"Jacob, I'm usually so straight-talking with you, but tonight I find myself tongue-tied and nervous," she whispered.

I gazed down at her and brushed her hair away so I could look into her eyes, " Leah, you can tell me anything, you know that," I said tenderly.

She gave a little sigh " Well, I'm so happy you came with me tonight, I'm so happy we're friends now, but I was hoping we could do this again, but Ehmm maybe like a proper date?" she blushed, hiding her face behind the curtain of her long hair.

I put one finger under her chin and turned her to face me, "There's nothing I would like better Leah that would make me very happy," I stated with a wide smile.

Her eyes lit up again and suddenly the shyness was gone and a determined look crossed her face.

"_Kiss me Jake_," she whispered sexily.

"Exactly what I was just thinking," I whispered back.

Sexily too I hope!

Our lips met, gently at first, but growing more insistent as the seconds passed by. My hands gripped her tightly around the waist, her hands reached up to grasp my face and reach around to pull my hair free. Her hands entwined in my long hair as mine did in hers, pulling ourselves closer and closer. Her warm lips were devouring mine.

Leah broke away first, gasping for air. She smiled at me and I beamed back. This felt so right! She gently pulled me up and giggling we ran into the trees, where there was a gardeners shed. She dragged me into the shed, kissing me again, I moaned softly as her tongue touched mine. She started to unzip her dress. _Whoa! _

"Ehmm Leah, aren't we moving a bit fast here!" I said breathlessly in between kisses.

She tasted _delicious._

Leah laughed, " Jacob c'mon get with the program will you - we can't just leave our clothes lying anywhere!"

I looked at her with confusion.

" I want us to phase Jake - together - and go for a run, feel free for a few hours, we'll come back when no-one is around, it'll be fine," she smiled.

I was speechless. Wow this girl WAS something.

" Well okaaaay wolf-girl, let's do it, just hope no-one sees us!"

"C'mon wolf-boy, where's your sense of adventure? Everyone is either blind drunk or already safely tucked up in bed, the mountains are just a mile from here, through the woods," she said, tantalizing me with her smile.

We giggled at each other nervously, before I pulled her into my arms again, my lips finding hers in the darkness of the shed. Suddenly there was no material between us as Leah flew out of the shed at great speed, phasing in mid-air in the blink of an eye. The small grey wolf turned to face me, a wolfish smile on her face. I didn't need to be asked twice - I phased into the large russet wolf and we disappeared into the night. I could instantly read her thoughts, they were such pure happiness and joy, mirroring my own. We both knew then. I knew what she felt for me and she knew what I felt for her. We were in love. We smiled our wolfish smiles at each other.

_Thunderbolts galore!_

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Every day hurts…just a little bit more

RENESMEE CULLEN:  
I wanted Jacob to come home, Mom said to be patient, he would come and explain everything to me soon. She said he loves me; he'll always be there for me but not in the way I want.  
It hurts more than I'd believed possible, but I didn't care about that anymore I just wanted to see him. There was a hole in my heart where my sun should be. I needed Jake to exist.

I was sitting at Dad's piano absent-mindedly playing a song I'd written for Jacob a few years ago. My Mom put her ice cold hands on my shoulder and brushed her lips across my cheek, " How are you my love?" she asked.

"Okay Mom, I just miss Jake, when will he be back?" I frowned

" A few days, darling, just a few days," my Mom said giving me a hug.

I loved her smell, it was intoxicating. Vanilla, floral and cinnamon. I breathed in the scent of her hair. Mom pulled away looking into my eyes as she brushed my hair away from my face.

"Please Nessie, cheer up for me; we'll do anything you like today! How about going out in the yellow Ferrari? Alice won't mind, "she smiled.

" I'd rather stay here, Mom. Just in case Jake phones, I feel so bad for punching him!" I wailed miserably.

Mom laughed, " Well I'm sure he's okay about that."

I smiled, trying to be happy and not make my Mom sad too.

"I have some news anyways, Alice had a vision, Nahuel is coming to visit, she 'seen' him talking to Zafrina about it. He should arrive in a few days, "she stated

"Oh, okay Mom, that'll be nice, is Zafrina coming too?"

"No, love just the boy, he wants to learn more about vampires and our history from Carlisle," my Mom replied.

I loved Zafrina, she showed me such beautiful pictures five years ago when I was a child, and they were fascinating! It felt like you were actually present in her fantasy scenes! Nahuel was the only other hybrid in the world; this should make me happy that there is another one of us to confide in. But Nahuel made me uneasy and I don't know why.

His father, Jonas, wasn't exactly everyone's favourite vampire. He mated with human females in an experiment. The Volturi were searching for him to ask him to account for himself. But he had disappeared off the face of the earth. I didn't want my Mom to know that Nahuel disconcerted me so much, so I smiled and pretending it was the best news ever.

"Well I'm so glad to see a smile on that pretty face," Mom smiled ruffling my hair. "Come on Nessie, let's go get your Dad and go hunting as a family."

She pulled me up and dragged me outside. I smiled hoping it was fooling her. But inside my heart ached for him. We were having a visitor but it wasn't whom I wanted to see. I needed my sunshine, my reason for breathing.

_My Jacob._

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

Confessions of a teenage werewolf...

SETH CLEARWATER:

I was trying to be the best-est. friend I could be even though I knew she still missed the one she considered her special most loyal friend above all others. I was trying to bring the light back to her eyes and the spring back in her step. I knew this wouldn't be easy but with every day that passed, she became happier and more carefree. I would love to take all the credit, but I'm a modest guy y'know! Time heals all wounds, isn't that a fond cliché people use? I don't really mind how it's happened, it _has_ happened and I'm glad.

Today, me and Renesmee are sitting on the lawn at the Cullen's place; the sky is grey and overcast, much the same as any day in Forks, really! But there is sunshine in her eyes and smile. I think she is doing fine. I was just as shocked as everybody else to hear that Jacob and Leah were an item! I truly believed that when a wolf imprinted on a girl that was it boom kapow! Fireworks and rockets going off, true love forever and ever. It hadn't happened to me yet though, so I wasn't totally sure of the specifics!

Jacob did try to explain to me that maybe imprinting wasn't how we'd always believed, maybe it came in different forms. But I knew for sure he'd always be here for Nessie, whatever she needed. I just found it hard to understand, I mean heck the girl was dazzling, absolutely stunning, amazing personality, devastating smile, great sense of humour, and an interesting special talent for showing you stuff with her mind. That was real cool! Yeah, okay, you got me, I like her...a lot. Okay I'll 'fess up, I downright love the girl. Satisfied!?

So a few weeks had passed since Jake dropped the bombshell that broke my beautiful friend's heart. I couldn't be mad at him though; I loved Jacob as a brother and pack alpha. Seeing my sister so happy too, that really tugged at the old heartstrings I can tell you! They've been together just about every day now since Leah got the job at the hospital. I don't think she would've come back to Forks if it hadn't been for Jake. So I'm real happy about that. When you see them together, you totally get it, I'd only ever seen such an overwhelming love before from Edward and Bella, but these two really were something special.

How could I be annoyed with that? Love makes the world go round. I would love to get closer to Nessie, but you see, I'm afraid to break her heart. What happens if I imprint? Who's to say I won't suddenly find myself ready to do anything for another girl? Give up my life, be her sun, moon and stars? Where would that leave Nessie? That's if she'd even want me anyway! Though she has told me I'm very handsome and lovely! What can you do?

I'm just happy we've become closer as friends, and I get to hang out with her all the time. I was worried when Nahuel arrived to visit last week, I thought he'd be Nessie's new friend, but she seems very wary of him. Can't say I've exactly warmed to him myself, can't put my finger on it, but there's something strange about him. Apart from being a half human half vampire that is! Luckily he seems to spend a lot of time either on his own, or with Carlisle, picking his brains about history and stuff. Boring! I guess he's decided to hang around for a while, I suppose I should feel sorry for him, he doesn't really have a family.

Anyway I'm getting away from the point - I think Jake is pleased to see us get along so well, takes away his pain and guilt at seeing Nessie so unhappy. So here we are, lounging on the grass, just talking and joking around as usual. Bella and Alice have just arrived back from a shopping trip, Bella's face says it all! Even as a vampire she still hates Alice's passion for clothes! They are both walking towards us, laden down with bags from designer stores in Seattle, when Alice's face goes blank. Uh-oh!

"Alice, what's wrong?" Bella asked worriedly.

Alice's face remained blank, her eyes unfocused, seeing something not in the here and now but which could come to pass.

"Alice!" Bella shook her sister-in -law her face creased up with worry.

Edward came running out of the house, "Alice!" he shouted.

"Edward, what is it, what is she seeing?" Bella questioned her husband.

"I'll let Alice try to explain, Bella love, I'm just not sure, it's all jumbled up," he said frowning.

Must be weird I guess, having a mind reader and a psychic in the family! Edward glanced at me with a grimace. Whoops! Of course he'd heard my thoughts! Must try keep them hidden, especially where his daughter was concerned.

Another look from him confirmed, he already knew. Oh man! That sucked! He smiled crookedly.

Alice had now come out of her trance. "That was so strange, "she exclaimed in her musical voice." I saw the woods, it was night, a beautiful full moon in the sky. Then the moon was red?"

Bella and Edward glanced at each other uneasily.

" So strange," Alice continued " I could see shapes, people, but couldn't see who they were, but there was a lot of pain and anguish radiating from them," she frowned shaking her head.

" With all these shape-shifters around, plus with Nahuel and Nessie, I can't see my visions clearly any more, or make sense of them!" she wailed.

Bella and Edward both put an arm each around Alice's shoulders. If vampires could cry I bet I'd see tear drops on Alice's perfectly pale cheeks.

"Come on Alice, let's go inside," Edward said gently.

The three of them disappeared into the house.

" So Ness, what the heck was that all about do you think?" I asked.

Her beautiful face turned to mine, her chocolate brown eyes full of worry.

" Seth, I don't know, I'm as confused as you, but I don't like it, I don't like it at all!" she exclaimed.

She rose to her feet; one perfectly formed slim hand reaching down for me. I took her hand willingly as she pulled me to my feet. I instinctively pulled her into my arms for a friendly hug. Okay you got me, maybe not so friendly on my part, more a racing pounding heart-knees go weak- breathless- kind of hug I so wished I could give to her and have reciprocated.

Her cool breath tickled my ear, "Let's go hunt Seth, I love us having fun when you are a wolf!"

_How could I resist?_

**CHAPTER NINE**

It's a whole new world

NAHUEL:

What a strange sensation it was to observe this largest of vampire covens. Also even stranger were the additions to this family – the wolves or shape-shifters as most referred to them. Since the confrontation with the Volturi, the curiosity and longing to learn more could not be suppressed any longer. Five years waiting and wanting to satisfy the craving. Much could be learned from such strange and mythical creatures. Although many would consider I, Nahuel to fall into this category. Having a human mother and a vampire father wasn't exactly the norm.

Curiouser and curiouser was the presence in this world of another such as I. One the Volturi had sought to eliminate, due to their disbelief and ignorance. Renesmee, Nessie, a half human, half vampire girl, conceived when her mother was still human, her father a vampire. My mother had not survived such a tryst. My mother's sister had looked after me, as my father Jonas was simply not parent material. A lone vampire, locked in eternal struggles with his way of life and consequences of it. My aunt was not exactly mother material either, considering me to be a hindrance and a freak show.

Renesmee's parents Bella and Edward had fallen in love and married, the girl being conceived on their honeymoon. No-one had thought this possible, but vampire venom was a strange substance, substituting human fluids considerably well. I could see why the vampire had fallen in love with the human, as a vampire Bella was stunning, strong-willed, and beautiful indeed. As a human she must have displayed these qualities in abundance to make her mate so besotted with her. Their love fascinated me; I couldn't help staring at them when they thought I wasn't looking.

I wondered if anyone would look at me that way. I wondered what would happen if I mated with a hybrid, would the result be a whole vampire? I wondered what it would be like to take Nessie away from here and produce our own family. Somewhere we could really belong, somewhere away from all this confusion. Vampires? Wolves? Even humans? They all seemed to co-exist in this place called Forks. At some point over the last week, silently and secretly observing the situation, a decision was made, wondering became obsolete. Putting a plan into action became priority. A plan which would tear this strange existence here in Forks apart. A plan which would rip away the fabric of this little safe world at the seams.

_A plan I, Nahuel, would put into action soon._

**CHAPTER TEN**

Being Happy

JACOB BLACK:  
I lay on the forest bed; Leah curled up beside me, her head on my chest, a sigh of contentment escaping from her lips as  
I stroked her head lovingly.

" I suppose we should get back honey, we promised your Mom we'd baby-sit Zach, so her and Charlie could go out for a meal remember?"

Leah murmured sleepily " Yeah, I remember Jake, I'm just so happy here with you."

"I know honey, me too," I whispered bringing my lips down to meet hers for a passionate kiss.

Kissing Leah was just the best experience ever; her lips were soft, warm and yielding under mine. I couldn't believe how lucky I was, I loved her so completely I thought my heart might burst through my chest with the weight of all this emotion. And even luckier, I think she feels exactly the same.

She's a completely different person now; hey I must be doing something right!? The only thing which marred this whole new experience for me was thoughts of Nessie, even though we were back to being best friends, I knew I'd hurt her. Seth was being his usual kind self-looking after her. I banished bad thoughts from my head, just focusing on kissing my Leah's irresistible lips.

We broke off the kiss, reluctantly, and gazed into each other's dark eyes. I saw myself mirrored in hers, a real goofy smile on my face. I'm such a sap! But being with Leah is just so great. I didn't expect it you know, for everything to be so perfect between us. Now I know why Bella couldn't stay away from Edward. I thought I'd been in love with Bella, but I hadn't had a clue what it was about! I reckon it was a teenage crush. It hurt so much, this didn't hurt it was natural like breathing. But there was a difference, Leah reciprocated my feelings.

She _loved_ me. Oh don't get me wrong Bells and I loved each other and always would. But I'd thought happiness like her and Edward shared was out of my reach. Here it was though, lying beside me. Perfect! Leah sat up and straddled my chest, her long hair tickling my face.

"Jacob Black, I love you more than anything in this world," she smiled at me.

" Well that's understandable, I am a good catch!" I joked.

She pulled my hands from her waist, pinning my arms behind my neck.

"Hey!" I exclaimed.

" Now you are my prisoner mister smarty-pants, what ya gonna do about it?" she said with faked menace.

"_This!_" I said wriggling my arms free, grabbing her around the waist and tumbling her to the ground so I was now on top of her, her body helplessly pinned beneath me.

" Oh well that's me told," she breathed heavily.

I could smell her tantalising scent all around me, intoxicating me with her presence. It was my turn to pin her arms behind her head as I crushed my lips down onto hers. She moaned softly as we kissed with even more passion than we'd ever kissed before. I let go of her arms, my lips never leaving hers. She wound her legs around my legs pulling me closer, her hands in my hair, pulling on it roughly.

"Leah,_ Leah_…we should stop," I moaned passionately against her mouth.

"No," she moaned back. "I want you Jacob, I really_ want _you," she exclaimed, her breath coming in short gasps.

This just drove me crazy, my emotions were so strong, and my heart was beating so hard and fast. You might make fun of me for being so inexperienced, but I just couldn't handle all this. It was _too_ much.  
My body started to shake and I knew I was gonna phase. Oh no, please! I jumped off Leah quickly, phasing in mid-air. There goes my new shirt, damn! Leah looked up at me, her breath still ragged; she smiled and jumped up, phasing in the blink of an eye. We stood as wolves looking at each other. The large russet wolf and the small grey wolf. She was still beautiful to me in this form. We could hear each other's thoughts now, which used to be a pain, but now I loved it.

_"Jacob, I've just ruined a perfectly good dress for you."_

_" Sorry darlin', look at my new shirt though! You bought me that!"_

_" Hmm does that mean you'll have to walk around bare chested, I think I can handle that," she laughed._

_"Well my jeans are well and truly ripped now too, so you might even get to see me walk around naked."_

She grinned at me, showing her sharp teeth. We ran together, enjoying just being together, our thoughts entwined.

_"I love you so much Jake."_

_"I love you too Leah."_

_" I don't want you to be scared, Jake, I want you and I to be together in every way possible, it feels right and I'm ready to take the step."_

Wolves can't blush – thankfully! Or I certainly would have!

_"I want the same Leah, of course I do, and I haven't ever felt this way. I'm sorry I'm such an idiot!"_

_You AREN'T an idiot, idiot!" _she grinned wolfishly.

I suddenly had a brainwave, if I could let her know exactly how I felt about our love and how much I wanted her I would. Easy. Stay in wolf form. She caught my thoughts instantly, as she advanced slowly towards me. My heart started to beat faster again. Heat spread through my body. Animal instincts took over, pulsing through my body, everything felt so right at this moment. We lunged at each other at exactly the same moment. Our furry bodies tumbling together through the undergrowth. The smell and heat of female wolf invaded my mind, body and senses. Our thoughts melded and intertwined, lost in each other finally, our love brought to a natural state. I heard every thought in her head and she heard every thought in mine, as we fell deeper into each other.

_I would never be the same again._

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

Walk in my shoes

ALICE CULLEN:  
I sat on the window seat gazing out at the garden, as Edward played Bella's lullaby to her on his white piano. Renesmee and Seth were flying some gorgeously coloured kites out on the lawn. Renesmee's long auburn hair flew out behind her, like a flag, in the wind. Seth was laughing at something she'd said. What a great couple they would make I mused. Seth had turned into a handsome man; they were perfect for each other. I wished I could see the future for them, but I can't where the wolves are concerned. And it's a bit hazy with Nessie and Nahuel. I get some visions, but they are so muddled and blurred I cannot make any sense of them.

Edward looks over at me frowning. That will teach you to read my mind I said loudly in my own head. He didn't look over this time, just smiled crookedly. I sighed and turned to look out of the window again. Seth and Nessie were lying on the grass making daisy chains. _Ah how sweet. _

I wished I could be more carefree. I always have these visions of the future with me. It's hard to be a normal vampire. I wish I could be less serious like Emmett and Rosalie. Something was seriously bothering me. I kept having the same vision over and over again. The moon turned red, someone screams in anguish, their heart-breaking sobs echoing around the woods. I hated not knowing what was going to happen.

We'd felt so safe for years with no threats from any angle.  
I'd like it to stay that way. How I wish I didn't have this "gift" sometimes, imagine every day of your life (or existence) seeing pictures in your mind that may or may not happen!

_It could seriously drive a girl crazy!_

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

Sunshine on a rainy day

LEAH CLEARWATER:  
We lay in Jake's small bed, listening to the rain pattering on the roof, hypnotic and soothing. The radio played softly in the background.

_"The night we met I knew I needed you so  
And if I had the chance I'd never let you go  
So won't you say you love me  
I'll make you so proud of me  
We'll make 'em turn their heads  
Every place we go  
So won't you please_

_(Be my be my baby) Be my little baby  
(I want it only say) Say you'll be my darling  
(Be my be my baby) Be my baby now  
(I want it only say) Ooh, ohh, ohh, oh"_

I smiled to myself humming.

"What?" Jake murmured against my hair.

" Nothing Jake, I was just thinking of you and listening to that song on the radio."

"Aww you soppy thing Leah!" he teased.

I reached up to trace his face with my fingertips. His face was so gorgeous, so kind, and so handsome.

_My Jacob._

It still amazed me how things had turned out. I was so happy, I needed him so much. He was the sunshine. He chased away the dark clouds, filled the sky with rainbows. Our relationship had just got stronger since that night in the forest. I felt my cheeks flush at the memory.

We changed into wolves and we mated like animals do, and it was the most amazing thing. Until we'd decided to do the deed in our human forms. Well…what can I say… thunderbolts and fireworks just don't cover it. Being in wolf form is so hard to explain, you are ruled by instinct, by animalistic needs and desires. Its basic but it's amazing to run free and be yourself in that way. In contrast human form is so complex, you get loads more sensation and experience, it's so much more emotional and complicated.

I sighed as I drew my fingertips softly across his bottom lip, such full lips he has this sexy man of mine. I adore his lips, I shiver thinking of them. His eyes are closed and I wish we were in wolf form so I could know his thoughts. It's another wolf perk, being able to share thoughts, especially when you are lovers. His deep brown eyes are open now and staring into mine. We start to kiss. I melt like warm chocolate in his embrace, he kisses me and I feel like I can see into his soul. I never thought I would think such things! How did this happen to me? Was it always inevitable?

I really did think Jake and Nessie would get together when she matured. It didn't bother me then. My heart was hardened to love. What did I care who loved whom? Now, here I am gushing sentimental nonsense about Jacob Black and loving every minute, every second! His lips were becoming more insistent, mine picked up the frantic rhythm, and I could devour him he tasted so good.

Suddenly we hear a door slam and it breaks our connection.  
I jump up from the bed straightening my clothes and hair. Jacob is grinning at me.

"Come on silly, your dad is home, and sounds like my Mom, Charlie and Zach are here too!" Jacob just grinned.

_Sunshine smile._

"Come on!" I urged him, " Remember how much trouble we're still in for not turning up for baby-sitting duties two weeks ago!" I scolded slapping his leg.

"It was worth it," he drawled, jumping up and giving me a giant hug.

I laughed and wriggled to get out of his bear hug in case the parents dropped in to say hello. Though my Mom was cool about Jacob and I, she thought he was pretty fabulous too!

"We can't stay and chat anyway, " Jacob reminded me, "I promised Nessie we'd visit."

"We?" I questioned with my eyebrows raised.

"Yes of course Leah honey, both of us, we're a package deal now remember?" he smiled.

"Uhmm okay then, it's fine," I lied.

Vampires still gave me the heebie jeebies, it was hard to shake the feelings I'd always harboured for them, though I was definitely much more tolerant now. Could be something to do with the fact they were Jacob's extended family. Plus my own kid brother pretty much hung out with them all the time. I guessed he was in love with Nessie. Poor kid! Even though I knew Jacob loved me, I was still a bit uneasy about Nessie, after what had happened between her and Jake a while ago. Guess I'm just a regular girl after all – keep your hands of my man! Jealous? Hmmm a little bit, but who wouldn't be jealous of hybrid girl. She's so beautiful, so funny, and so talented. I silently scolded myself for even thinking about it.

But as we left the room I gave an involuntary shudder. Things were so good at the moment; something had to go wrong, right? I couldn't shake off my feeling of foreboding. Even with Jake's big warm hand in mine, I still felt as though my sunshine would be eclipsed by _darkness._

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

In the meadow

RENESMEE CULLEN:

I lay back on the grass and stared up at the sky, the sun was trying to break through the clouds. I loved this meadow. It was the very place my mother and father had fallen in love. Mom had told me all about it, and how, as a human she'd been dazzled by Dad's skin, glittering like diamonds in the sun.

How he had uttered that fateful sentence, _" So the lion fell in love with the lamb"._

I loved that, so romantic, I sighed, wishing for some romance in my life. I had a great family, Jacob was still here, Seth was turning into someone whom I trusted and needed. It wasn't all bad. Jacob and Leah had just left after their visit. I don't think Leah has entirely warmed to me, but I couldn't blame her for that. I finally saw them together and I could see how much in love they were. They reminded me of Mom and Dad. And you might not believe me, but I'm really and truly happy for them. All I want is for Jacob to have his happy ending.

I'll be fine, I'm made from tough stuff, just like my beautiful Mom. Suddenly my reverie was disturbed by the feeling of another presence close by. I sat up with a fright. Who else would come here?

Nahuel appeared into my line of vision. He smiled, that strange half smile of his, and raised his hand in greeting.

"Did you follow me Nahuel"? I questioned, frowning.

" Why yes, dear Renesmee, I did," he replied.

Hmm, I was not pleased at all! "Well you should've just asked to come along, it's rude to spy on people you know," I replied indignantly.

He came over and sat next to me, his strange violet eyes studying my face. " Do you prefer to be addressed as Renesmee or Nessie? "he enquires of me.

"I like Nessie better, I suppose," I said, wondering where this conversation was going.

"This is a special place for you, Nessie?" he asks

"Yes, my parents love this place," I replied with a worn out tired sigh.

He studied me like I was a bug under a microscope. It made me very uncomfortable.

" Hmm, I see," he pondered. "If I may ask you a question?" he said looking directly into my eyes again.

"Okaaay," I replied nervously.

" Why do you keep company with this shape-shifter Seth Clearwater? He is not of your kind, I do not see why you want to be near him!" he spat out evilly.

I felt a flush creep up my cheeks. Jeez this guy was seriously annoying the hell out of me!

" Seth is a good friend, a very close friend, it doesn't matter to me if he's human, wolf, vampire or ..or a demon!" I blurted out angrily.

He smiled that strange half smile again, seemingly pleased that he'd touched a nerve.

"Hmm, well I was hoping you and I would be friends. We are the same Nessie," he smiled. _Crocodile smile._

Eww what a _creep!_

"Well Nahuel, you haven't exactly made an effort to get to know me have you? And if you had bothered, you would know that I hold my special friends very dear to me," I retorted.

He seemed upset by my remark, his violet eyes darkening for a second.

" Well Nessie, I shall endeavour to make more of an effort with you from now on, oh yes, I will make a great effort with you," he said, his voice dripping with evil sarcasm.

He turned and quickly left the meadow, leaving me stunned into silence. How strange he was! But the kind-hearted part of me felt a little bit sorry for him too. Still, I couldn't shake the horrible feeling our encounter had left with me. The meadow seemed a dark and scary place now. I shivered and hugged myself, vowing to keep away from Nahuel if I could.

I suddenly needed to see Seth; he'd make the sunshine come back into my world. He'd chase away the dark shadows with his dazzling smile. I shocked myself with my observations. Usually my first instincts in times of trouble were to run to Jacob, my protector and best friend. Now it was Seth on my mind, I was surprised, but in a good way.

_I_ _smiled a secret little smile to myself, as I sped home as fast as I could (in) humanely go._

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

Butterfly wings

SETH CLEARWATER:

I paced the Cullen's drive way impatiently, wondering if Nessie was okay. She'd taken off by herself just after Jake and Leah had left. I was worried she was upset seeing as it was the first time she had seen them together as a couple. My heart ached to think of Nessie upset and hurting all alone somewhere. Suddenly small hands grabbed me around the waist, I gasped and spun round to see Nessie smiling up at me. My heart stuttered and lurched at her dazzling, smiling face.

"Nessie, where did you take off to?" I asked, taking her hands in mine.

"The meadow, I just needed time out," she smiled.

"And you're okay, y'know, ehmm, with the situation?" I struggled awkwardly.

" If you mean Jacob and Leah, then yes I'm perfectly fine, Seth Clearwater!" she said indignantly, squeezing my hands.

" But thanks for your concern, kind gentleman," she laughed.

Boy, was I glad to hear that musical laughter of hers. I let out a sigh of relief.

" Well you know me, Nessie love, I'm a born worrier." I sighed.

She frowned slightly before replying " This might give you something to lose sleep over then, Seth. Guess who followed me to the meadow?"

_"Nahuel!_" she said before I could guess.

"Jeez, what did that creep want?"

" He said I should be making more of an effort to get to know him as we are two of a kind. And he asked me why I was hanging around with you so much," she confessed, looking up at me through her long eyelashes.

I felt anger surge through my chest, and my hands balled into fists. " What the hell?" I exclaimed. " How dare he follow you! I bet you got a fright Ness."

I hated to think of him scaring Nessie, I really didn't like the guy. Whoa Clearwater, stop getting so possessive, Nessie ain't your girlfriend. "_Yet, " _a small voice whispered in my head.

She shrugged her shoulders, " Don't worry Seth, I gave him a hard time, then he left. He's a strange boy, but I kinda feel sorry for him a little bit too."

"Well don't, honey, you are way too soft-hearted for your own good," I chided.

"Uhuh, I guess that's why I hang around with you then, I just can't resist the underdog," she laughed playfully.

"Gee, thanks, I love you too," I said jokingly.

Thing is I really did love her, and the thought of that creep harassing her made my blood boil. But I would behave, anything to save upsetting my darling Nessie.

" Let's go inside Seth, I have something to show you, "she said mysteriously.

"Okay then, but if it's another collection of new shoes Alice has bought then I'm outta here!" I exclaimed.

"Silly Seth, come on!" she laughed, dragging me into the house.

Rosalie and Emmett were watching baseball on the plasma television, arguing about the rules.

" Hey Princess, hey Seth," Emmett called as we walked by.

" Hey guys," I said politely.

"Too busy to stop and chat Uncle Emmett!" Nessie trilled as she dragged me along by the hand.

She took me through to Edward's piano and sat down, motioning for me to sit next to her.

" I wrote a song, I want you to hear it first," she smiled.

That dazzling smile which could make my heart dance and sing. I'd heard Nessie play the piano before but I'd never heard her sing. She had the voice of an angel, not that I was surprised; she was an angel, to me. I couldn't move or breathe as she sang her song to me.

"_I'm beating like a butterfly's wing  
Unable to sleep  
I'm beating like a butterfly's wing  
See what you've done to me_

_Beating like a butterfly's wing  
A butterfly_

_My hair's a mess, just as you left it  
The snow falls back and forth  
And I fall back to earth_

_I'm beating like a butterfly's wing  
Unable to sleep  
I'm beating like a butterfly's wing  
See what you've done to me  
(copyright Mercury Rev 2008)_

The song ended, I sat in stunned silence, I'd never heard anything so beautiful in my life. I was overwhelmed and awed at this creature sitting next to me, patiently waiting for my reaction. I turned to face Nessie, when I had gathered control of my emotions.

" _Wow!_" I whispered.

A shy smile played across her lips.

"Did you really like it? " she asked timidly.

"Wow!" I repeated.

Her eyes were deep pools, as she looked straight into mine, " I wrote it for _you_ Seth."

Oh! What!? _For me?_

" I don't know what to say love, no one has ever written a song for me, such a perfect, perfect song, I'm speechless!" I exclaimed.

"Then there is no need for words, is there?" she whispered, her chocolate brown eyes shining.

_Oh. My. God._

This was it, the moment I longed for. The perfect moment when I would kiss her and she would kiss me back. She would realise how much I loved her and everything in the universe would fall into its rightful place. I hesitated, and she saw my hesitation, her face falling. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! She wanted me to kiss her and here I sat like the world's biggest idiot.

But I was afraid, so _so_ afraid to get involved, to break her heart. To hurt us both. Jeez Seth, imprint already! Why couldn't I imprint on her? I loved her. I wanted her. But like I mentioned before, what happens if I DO imprint on someone else. I knew things had worked out for Jacob, but what if I was different? I may never imprint. I may be throwing away something really special here. But I can't take the risk. For her. I just can't take the risk. All this went through my mind in a second.

"Nessie…I...,"

Before I could finish she cut me off.

" I have to go now Seth, sorry, sorry…," she jumped up and ran from the room, tears streaming down her pretty face. I put my head in my hands, tears threatening to fall.

Love is so fragile … _like a butterfly's wings._

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

Two of a kind

NAHUEL:

I'd watched the interlude between Seth the shape-shifter and Nessie the hybrid from the shadows. Safely tucked away so I could observe them without their knowledge. Nessie's pure angelic voice had given me the strangest of feelings. Never had I heard anything like it. She'd almost kissed that wolf boy though, much to my distaste. I couldn't understand her, a rare beautiful creature, wasting herself on nothing but wild animals! When she ran off crying, my heart soared, finally a chance to put my plan into action. The Clearwater boy had his head in his hands, looking distraught. _Excellent._

I quickly slipped out from the shadows and deftly followed Nessie, silently and stealthily. I was so intent on watching my target, I didn't see Edward Cullen step out of nowhere until it was too late.

"Nahuel," he nodded curtly at me.

" Edward," I acknowledged back, carrying on with my mission at hand.

I could feel his golden eyes boring into my back. I was always guarded around him, I knew his ability. He didn't know mine though. I could put a veil over my thoughts disguising them, but not completely hiding them. Absolutely nothing as good as Bella's shield. If he "heard" anything from me, it would be nonsense. At least I hoped it was, as he would definitely not want to know what I'd been thinking right at that moment about his precious daughter.

Nessie was running at high speed, flying like the wind, deeper and deeper into the woods, where the trees became denser, making way to the forest. I could run as fast as she, but I didn't catch her up until I knew we were miles away from the Cullen's place. I hid behind a large tree trunk watching as she finally stopped and slumped to the ground. She beat the forest floor with her small fists, tears flowing like a river. I stealthily approached her, kneeling down, I put a hand on her dishevelled hair. She screamed in fright.

"Nahuel, get away from me!" she screamed in my face.

I did not react to this display of emotion.

"Renesmee, I know why you are upset, and I would like it very much if you would listen to me."

She stared up at me with wide, teary eyes. She didn't speak.

I continued. " I saw you and the shape-shifter. I see that you do not need the pain these people cause you. We are two of a kind, the only two hybrids in this world. Don't you see dear Nessie, we belong together, we don't need anyone else. You will come to live with me. Somewhere far away from all this, where we can build our own world. We can produce offspring. Strong hybrids to start a new special race. Why hang around here? No-one really wants you, not the wolves, not the vampires. Your own parents are so wrapped up in themselves, they don't see you. I see the real you Nessie, and I want to take you away from this place. No one else shall have you. No one else will hurt you again. We will build a perfect world, can't you see it?" I shook her gently, willing her to see my point of view.

She stared up at me, still not speaking. But she did not struggle, or try to run away. With my violet eyes I looked into her chocolate brown ones, and I saw a little spark in them die, like a candle snuffed out by the wind.

Her voice took on a hard tone as she replied, " Sounds like a plan to me. You are so right, no one wants me around here, no matter what I do, there's always pain and more pain. I'll never belong. I'll never find love like my parents have, like Jacob and Leah. So Nahuel, yes I'll come with you. Take me away from here, my heart is shattered into pieces, so what does anything matter? Do what you wish. I do not care anymore."

I could not contain my excitement, this was easier than expected!

"Dear Renesmee, I have already prepared a shelter for us here in the forest, I will take you to it, and you shall stay there until I gather some supplies for our trip. I'm afraid I will have to restrain you. I cannot trust you implicitly just yet. I will warn you, I am not a sympathetic man. If you disobey me in any way you shall be punished. I hope I've made myself clear." I stated.

She did not answer, just looked up at me with her sad eyes.

_Somewhere in the distance a wolf howled._

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

Freak of nature

JACOB BLACK:

Leah had sent me a message asking me to meet her in the forest near to the Cullen's place, in fact it was in the exact place where we'd first been intimate with each other in our animal forms. The russet wolf and the grey wolf, together in mind, body and soul. I smiled at the memory as I ran as fast as possible on my human legs. Maybe my girl wanted a replay! Jeez Jake, can you at least try and act like a gentleman, I chided myself. Leah was waiting for me when I made my way into the green canopy of the clearing. Her back was turned to me, so I grabbed her from behind in a massive hug, kissing her neck, inhaling her scent.

" Hey gorgeous," I whispered, nuzzling her ear.

No response. She turned towards me with a tear stained face, pain etched on her perfect features.

" Leah, honey, what's wrong? You are scaring me!" I exclaimed with worry.

"Jake," she whispered, tears streaming down her beautiful face. " I've always been straight with you, so I'm just going to say this and get it over with.," she wiped a hand across her eyes, trying to stem the tears.

Her voice hitched with emotion as she looked away into the trees.

" Leah, please, I'm freaking out here love, please look at me and tell me what's wrong!" I demanded.

Her dark eyes turned to look into mine, as if searching for an answer deep in my eyes.

She sighed,_ " I'm having your baby, Jacob."_

The forest spun around me, I gasped and steadied myself against a sturdy looking tree. _How? What? When? Why?_ I couldn't think straight. Leah was staring at me with a look that told me she didn't like what she had seen in my expression. With a cry of anguish, she whirled around and ran off as fast as lightning into the forest. It took a few minutes for my brain to register with my legs to move. Move! _Move!_ I sped off into the forest after my pregnant girlfriend.

LEAH CLEARWATER:

_Oh. My. God._ Did you see the look on his face? He was shocked, stunned, disbelieving, and did I even register disgust? I had to run, run fast and run far away. I couldn't cope with the look on his face, it terrified me. It was more terrifying than that little white stick with the two lines I'd faced this morning. After a week of being sick as a dog – no pun intended – I decided to take a test. Never in my wildest dreams did I expect to see two lines. I wasn't supposed to get pregnant, my periods had stopped years ago. What happened?

I'm a freak of nature. The baby must be a freak of nature. I can't handle this. Twilight had arrived, a full moon hung in the sky, casting eerie shadows in the forest, they seemed to leer at me whispering, _"Freak, freak of nature, freak girl , FREAK FREAK FREAK!" _

My old insecurities which Jacob had banished came flooding back. My mind was a whirlwind of confusion, my muscles burned as I pushed myself faster and faster, trying to escape the voices in my head and the real voice which was getting closer and closer, screaming my name.

" Leah, please, come back!"

I was aching to phase, to make it easier to run, but with phasing there was the small problem of my pursuer hearing my every thought, something I definitely did not want to do. My body and lungs ached and I could not run any more, I stopped, panting heavily, and without thinking about it I phased into the small grey wolf. I howled at the full moon, it's crimson light shining over the night forest, bathing everything in red, _like blood._

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

The Veil Lifts

ALICE CULLEN:

I was idly lying on the sofa with Jasper, flicking from one channel to another on the plasma television, when Edward came into the room a strange, puzzled look on his face.

"Have either of you two seen Nessie?" he asked.

Jasper and I shook our heads, " She's took off, Seth has gone to look for her in the forest. I know she can look after herself, but Seth said she was pretty upset."

I told Edward I'd saw Nahuel following her into the garden earlier on this afternoon.

"Hmm, that boy is strange, I passed him today, and it was like I couldn't hear anything from his mind, it was like static on the radio, except for one thought. And this is quite strange – _two of a kind, two of a kind _, his mind kept repeating that phrase," Edward mused.

Suddenly I froze. On the television, by random chance, was a science programme. The picture had caught my eye first. A picture of a red moon. The scientist guy was talking and pointing to the picture. I wrenched the remote from Jasper's hands, turning the volume up higher. My vampire ears worked very well but I couldn't believe what I was hearing, somehow having the volume at full blast helped my brain take it in.

" _Tonight, the moon will appear red. This is happening right now, if you look out of your windows, you will observe a red moon. This is a one off occurrence, due to the way the planets are aligned for the next few hours."_

I moved lightning fast to the television pulling the plug away from the socket. I turned to Jasper and Edward.

My voice rose in panic " Don't you see? This is my vision. The red moon, the forest, the pain, suffering and anguish. I've been plagued by this for weeks! Oh no! It's happening now, here, tonight! Come on guys, we have to go, NOW!" I screamed in terror.

Not enough warning, oh my god, what was happening out there? I sped out of the door like a bullet from a gun. Panic and fear gripped my heart like a vice. Please, please, please, don't let anyone be hurt, I silently prayed.

_The moon glowed red above us as we whizzed through the trees._

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

Do you believe in miracles?

JACOB BLACK:

I heard Leah's distressed howl, the sound tore right through my heart, piercing me to my very soul. I quickly phased, running towards the sound. The forest glowed red, my eyes were drawn upwards to the moon. A red moon? Could the night get any stranger? I ran faster, urgently needing to get to Leah. I needed to tell her everything was going to be okay, the expression she'd seen on my face was only because I was shocked to my very core. I'd known about Leah's "girl problems" years ago, she'd confessed to me one night when we were running patrols outside the Cullen's house, just before Bella gave birth to Renesmee.

I was as confused as she appeared to be about the whole thing. Pregnant? A baby? We'd just never figured THAT into the equation. That's not to say deep down a little part of me was jumping up and down for joy. A baby? Our baby? Like, wow. But I wouldn't let myself get carried away, Leah was so obviously freaked out, I had to find her first and talk before I'd let myself feel any happiness at the situation.

I caught her scent on the wind. She was close. I heard her in my mind first.

"_Stay away Jacob, leave me be," she warned._

"_Leah, please honey, I love you."_

"_I'm a freak Jake, a FREAK! And this thing inside me must be a freak too!" she screamed in my head._

"_Leah, please, stop that love. Let's talk properly, phase back."_

The mind connection ceased and I knew she'd phased back, I phased myself and found her sitting with her head in her hands, crying.

"Hey, babe, loving the ripped t-shirt and jeans look," I joked.

She looked up at me a half smile on her lips, " Well gee, you can talk, look at the mess of your cut-off's."

I sat down beside her, pulling her into my arms, " Talk to me Leah, please."

She sighed, " Ah Jacob, I am so scared, how did this happen? It's everything I could want, but it's not right. I'm a freak, and the baby must be a freak too! "she sobbed.

I hugged her tighter.

" Plus I saw the look on your face Jake, it was pure horror," she said accusingly.

"No, honey, it wasn't, I was just as shocked and confused as you. I would love us to have a family you know," I said gently.

She cried softly.

" Listen to me Leah, we'll ask Carlisle to do some scans, make sure everything is all right. I love you, I want you and the baby. Whatever happens we're strong enough. Together we can do _anything._" I exclaimed as I squeezed her tighter.

"I'm sorry for over-reacting Jake. It's just so strange, I'd accepted years ago I wouldn't be a mother. I never thought we had to be careful," she said, gazing up at me.

Suddenly a thought so amazingly brilliant smacked me right between the eyes, " I know how this is possible Leah. You conceived the night we were together as wolves. That's how this is possible, you aren't a freak and neither is our baby!" I proclaimed.

I kissed her jubilantly, but she pushed me away, " If that is true Jacob Black, then what exactly is our baby? A human? A wolf? Or what?" she raged.

Uh oh I hadn't thought of that. Carlisle would help he had to. Before we could carry on our discussion, a wolf howled in the distance. _Seth!_ We both looked at each other in alarm.

"Quick Leah, phase!"

Our clothes had no chance this time, as the last remaining shreds fell to the ground and the russet wolf and his little grey wolf bounded off through the forest in search of the wolf's anguished howl.

"_Please let Seth be okay," _we thought in unison.

"_Seth, Seth, can you hear us, please answer!" _we both screamed.

A very faint voice in our heads pleaded "_Help her Jake, help her Leah, please help Nessie, help me, help me...," _Seth's voice faded and died. We both looked at each other in alarm. Seth and Nessie were in big trouble.

_We must find them NOW._

**CHAPTER NINETEEN**

Discovery

SETH CLEARWATER:

I phased into the sandy coloured wolf, to run through the forest to find my Nessie. Her scent was so familiar to me, I picked it up quite easily. There was another scent mingling with hers too. I felt so bad for hurting her, all I'd wanted to do was kiss her sweet lips. I wished I'd thrown caution to the wind and gave into my desires. One one hand I was so happy she obviously had feelings for me, on the other I was so afraid of us both getting hurt. I so wished I was 100% human, then there would be no chance of me imprinting on anyone. If I loved Nessie so much, why didn't I just imprint on her? Sometimes imprinting never happens. Could I be the lucky one? It was all so confusing.

Nessie's scent was getting stronger and stronger. I came across a small tent next to the river. Nessie was here! I could smell her. I snuffled at the tent opening, hearing Nessie softly sobbing. I ripped the fabric with my teeth to gain access. Nessie was lying on the ground, her wrists and ankles bound with rope. Kidnapped! What!?

"Seth!" she sobbed.

Oh no! She was hurt, bruises had bloomed purple on her arms, she had a cut above one eye. I knew she'd heal quick, but the rage built inside me at the thought of someone hurting her. I howled at the moon, registering in my anger that it was a weird colour of red.

"Seth, please untie me. Nahuel did this! He wants to take me away with him. I was so upset after what happened with us, I let him bring me here, but when he tried to touch me I got so upset and fought him. That's when he turned nasty, threatened to go back to the house and kill everyone!" she sobbed frantically. "He's crazy Seth, really crazy! Please bite through the ropes so I can get free. He'll be back soon, we must warn everyone what's happening!"

I needed no time to think, as I began biting through the ropes on her wrists and ankles with my sharp teeth. I didn't know if Jacob and Leah were close by or not, but I sent out a message anyway

"_Help her Jake, help her Leah, please help Nessie, help me, help me..." _

My thought trailed off as a sharp blow caught me on the side of the head, pain flared through my whole body, causing my vision to turn red like the moon above. I automatically phased back as I hit the ground. I vaguely heard Nessie scream.

"No Nahuel, what have you done! Seth! Seth!" I felt her cool hand on my face. "Seth please, stay with me," she pleaded.

I could see a very faint and blurry Nessie, her face creased in worry above me, the face of an angel. Then behind her Nahuel, the face of a devil.

"Come Renesmee, leave the wolf boy, you ARE coming with me," he stated.

" No!" Nessie screamed in anger, fear and hate.

She whirled around as quick as a speeding bullet, picking up the rock which was still covered in my blood, smashing it into Nahuels face with as much force as she could muster. He screamed in agony. He bent over clutching his broken face. Nessie jumped on his back, squealing and screaming like a banshee. Her fingernails dug into his eyes. He tried to buck her off, but she clung on. I could see all this as if looking at a television with bad reception. Everything was fuzzy. A little voice in my head whispered, _"Sleep Seth, sleep."_

But my instincts wouldn't let me succumb. Nessie was in danger. I willed myself to phase back, but my body refused to co-operate. I couldn't see what was happening anymore and the red mist turned to pitch black as my vision faded. I heard a faint splash. Then Nessie's was beside me, stroking my face and crying.

"Please Seth don't die, I love you, I love you, do you hear me? Don't die!"

She loves me, I grinned widely in my head. Three things happened then. One, I faintly heard two sets of paws thundering through the trees towards us. Two, I heard another three pairs of feet crashing through the undergrowth from another direction.

Three, I _completely_ _blacked out._

**CHAPTER TWENTY**

Life and Death

EDWARD CULLEN:

As Alice, Jasper and I crashed through the undergrowth, we came upon a sight which tore my non beating heart in two. Seth was lying on the ground, blood pooled around his head, looking as pale as a vampire. My daughter was clinging to him, sobbing and pleading for him not to leave her.

"Nessie what happened? Who hurt you and Seth? I will personally rip them to shreds!" I said through gritted teeth.

I pulled my daughter away from Seth. She shivered, looking up at me with huge frightened eyes.

" Nahuel did it Dad, he kidnapped me, he wanted to take me away from you all, Seth rescued me, but Nahuel came back and he hit Seth, is Seth going to die Dad?" her voice rose in fear.

" Where is Nahuel now? " I asked, just as two wolves bounded up to us, it was Jacob and Leah.

Leah howled when she saw her brother lying on the ground.

" I attacked him Dad, and shoved him into the river," Nessie admitted.

" Alice, Jasper please take Seth back to the house as quick as you can, I'll call Carlisle and let him know what's happened. He'll be ready for you when you return, but hurry, he's lost so much blood, too much for him to heal on his own!" I instructed them urgently.

I could hear the wolves thoughts screaming in my head "_ No, no no, not Seth, save him, save him!"_

"Run with them Jacob and Leah, Carlisle will do his best I promise you," I promised.

Nessie started crying once again, Jacob nudged her hand with his big russet head, quietly whimpering. "Jacob, please go with them, I'll be okay with Dad, I love you," she said stroking his head.

Leah howled. The little rescue party flew through the forest, Alice and Jasper carrying Seth between them. I took Nessie's hand and led her to the river bank.

"Is this where you pushed him in love?" I asked.

"Yes Dad."

I listened hard with my mind. A faint voice came to me.

_" Drowning, drowning, falling, falling."_

"It's okay Nessie, I think he's fish food! " I said hugging her tight to me.

She turned to me, her large brown eyes full of remorse. "Dad, it's my fault, I shouldn't have let him bring me here. I was upset, something happened with me and Seth, now he's hurt, it's my fault, my fault!" she cried inconsolably.

"Come on love, get on my back and we'll be home in no time at all, Carlisle will know what to do, _I promise." _I stated with confidence.

We sped through the forest back to the house, my daughter clinging to me like her life depended on it_._

_"Hold tight spider-monkey!"_

**CHAPTER TWENTY ONE**

Decisions

JACOB BLACK:

Seth was hooked up to some scary looking machines. Carlisle had shooed us all out of the room, so he could do a brain scan on Seth's injured head. I was trying to comfort Leah who was inconsolable. I pulled my arms tighter around her, trying to hug away her pain. Esme had given us clothes to wear as ours were left in tatters somewhere in the forest. The glow of the red moon shone into the window as I looked around at us all gathered here in silence.

Edward was frowning as Bella hugged him close. Alice was staring into space as still as a statue, with Jasper next to her. Esme gazed out of the window worriedly. And Nessie. Poor Nessie, she stood pacing outside the door where Carlisle worked on Seth, wringing her hands and crying silent tears.

Waiting, waiting, waiting. I couldn't stand the waiting! The door opened as if answering my prayer, but soon I wished it hadn't. Carlisle's face said it all. It was bad , really bad. Leah began to cry again as soon as she saw the doctor's face.

Nessie grabbed Carlisle's arm " Grandpa, what is it? Is Seth okay? Please let him be okay!" she wailed.

Carlisle stroked her arm to comfort her and turned to the rest of us to deliver the bad news, " I'm sorry to say that the head injury Seth received is really severe. He has sustained a lot of internal bleeding in the brain, causing a lot of irreparable damage. He is in a coma, and I can say with 99.9% certainty that he won't wake up. We can keep him alive on life support, but I don't think that's fair to him or anyone here," he finished sombrely.

Nessie screamed. Leah howled in pain and anguish. Edward and Bella looked heartbroken. Alice and Jasper held hands. I stood there in shock as Leah sobbed against my chest. No! This can't be happening! Not Seth, not the kindest, happiest, care-free wolf-boy I knew.

"Grandpa, you have to change Seth, you have to!" Nessie screamed pummelling her small fists against his marble chest.

We all turned to look at Carlisle for his reaction. I guess we'd all been thinking the same thing. Bella had been dying when she'd been changed, and look how strong she was!

Carlisle sighed, "I knew you would ask me this Nessie, but I can't change Seth, he's not completely human, who knows what the change will do to a shape-shifter?"

"But you have to, or he'll die," Nessie sobbed. " I don't want him to die, please Grandpa, I love him," she wept.

Carlisle tried to soothe her and calm her down. I could see Jasper's face concentrating on changing the atmosphere.

Alice looked upset, " I can't SEE anything when it comes to the wolves, Nessie, so I cannot say what the outcome would be, this sucks!" she exclaimed.

"Dad, Mom, please, please please, we need to do this for Seth. The venom will heal him, his brain will be whole again and he'll wake up! I honestly do love him and he loves me, I can't live without him!" Nessie sobbed and pleaded with her parents.

Edward looked at Bella, " I think this is possible you know, venom will heal him as it changes him. I just don't know what will happen to his wolf side."

"Edward, we don't know anything! Only humans have been changed, we do not know what will happen!" Carlisle stated.

Nessie stood up a determined look on her face, she wiped away her tears and turned to address everyone in the room.

" Please listen everyone, I need you all to take me seriously for once! I know for a fact that Seth will die when Carlisle switches of that damn machine. What have we got to lose by changing him? If it doesn't work then we've lost him anyway, but what if it works? He'll be here, with me, with us. Changed, yes but maybe for the better just like what happened with Mom," she pleaded looking at Bella.

Leah had been so quiet beside me, but suddenly she spoke up.

" Nessie has a point. Now normally I would never want my brother to be bitten by a bloodsucker, but hey I've mellowed, thanks to Jacob here. I don't want to go home and tell my Mom she's lost her eldest son. I think she could handle him being changed more than that! I'm his next of kin here and I also plead with you Carlisle, Edward, Bella, please change him, save my brother!"

I hugged her tighter than ever. My brave girl.

She looked up at me with her large dark eyes " Should we speak to Sam and the others about this Jake?" she asked.

I nodded in agreement. I was Alpha, if I could save Seth I would give my permission for a vampire to give him their venom, no doubt about it. I thought Leah had a point though, we should tell the rest what was happening.

Carlisle sighed, " I guess we should vote then, who is in favour of Seth being changed to save his life or maybe to end it, that's the chance we would have to take?"

I raised my hand, as did Leah, Nessie, Bella and Edward. Esme couldn't decide, Alice didn't want to as she was scared for Seth and Jasper followed Alice's choice.

Carlisle sighed again, " My vote is to change him too, I can't stand by and watch that boy wither away and die whilst hooked up to machines!" he exclaimed.

Nessie smiled triumphantly, " Thanks Grandpa, thanks so much, this will work, we'll all just have to have faith! If Seth could speak I know he'd tell us to do it! "

I had to agree with her there, Seth would say go for it, it's an adventure Jake! I held my breath in anticipation of what Carlisle would say next.

"Okay then guys," he started " We'll let Jacob and Leah go explain things to the pack, then I think it's best if one of us injects the venom into Seth's heart to start the process, then we will inject the venom into his brain. I do not know what the outcome will be though," he added gravely.

I hugged Leah, kissing the top of her head. We left the house, carefully taking off the clothes Esme had given us, leaving them under a hedge for retrieval later. We ran swiftly through the night towards La Push, the red moon glowing in the night sky above us like a giant lantern.

"_Not a word to my Mom and Charlie, Jacob, they will freak, best to tell them afterwards, when we know what's happening."_

"_Yes," _I agreed.

" _Jake, Seth HAS to be all right, he's going to be an uncle!. He must come back to us," _I grinned a wolfish smile at her.

" _We'll all be praying for him, Leah. The Cullen's won't let Seth die, I'm sure of it!"_

**CHAPTER TWENTY TWO**

Silent prayers

RENESMEE CULLEN:

My heart was in my mouth as I watched my Father and Grandfather prepare Seth for what they were about to do. Change him or kill him, which one would it be? I was so scared I could hardly think straight. I was crystal clear on one thing though. I loved Seth Clearwater. _Please, please please let him stay with me, _I silently prayed.

My Mom hugged me, stroking my hair," Nessie, you shouldn't watch this, it won't be pleasant."

"I'm not leaving him, Mom, no way!" I exclaimed indignantly.

I didn't want to know the specific details of what they were going to do to him, it was far too scary to think about. But I knew most of what was involved. They would rip and tear his skin with their sharp teeth, stick a venom filled syringe into his heart and then a final venom filled syringe into the wound on his head. The wound hadn't healed, Carlisle explained it was most probably due to Seth being in a coma. His body had basically shut down.

I kept up my silent praying. _" Please, whoever is listening, help my Seth to come through this. I promise to love him every day, please please please bring him back!" _Jacob and Leah had returned, with news that the rest of the pack had been heartbroken about Seth, but willing to try anything to help. Even if it was turning a pack member into a bloodsucker! Jacob was holding Seth's hand, saying a few words to him before the changing took place.

" I love you kid, you're gonna be fine you hear? "

Then it was Leah's turn, " Hey, little brother, wake up soon. I love you and miss you. And guess what you're gonna be an uncle!"

A gasp went around the room. Jacob looked all shy and embarrassed all of a sudden. "Congratulations!" we all shouted out.

Leah blushed, " Well I never could keep secrets," she said laughing.

Grandpa smiled and addressed both Leah and Jacob, " I'll be happy to give Leah a scan and do all the pre-natal care if you'd like."

They both smiled, "Yeah, we were kinda counting on it Doc, if you don't mind, it's a bit of a shock for us both," Jake replied sheepishly.

The room fell silent then, all eyes on me, " Nessie would you like to say something to Seth now? It's time, love," said my Dad.

I slowly approached the bed, to be beside my poor Seth, lying there so helpless. His tanned skin looked sallow, his beautiful dark eyes were closed a bluish tint to his eyelids. His full lips also had a bluish tint. He looked...I struggled for a description …..._"missing"._

I held his hand to my lips, brushing them over his cool skin, missing how warm he usually felt.

"Seth, if you can hear me, I want you to know that I love you. When you wake up I'll be here, for as long as you want me." I whispered.

I let my silent tears fall onto his chest as I laid my head against his heart. So fragile, like a butterfly's wing. It was time now, time to change or time to die. I didn't let go of his hand as the procedure to bring him back to "life" began. This was it...no going back.

The venom syringe plunged into Seth's heart, and mine felt like it would split wide open with fear and also _love._

**CHAPTER TWENTY THREE**

The Changeling

SETH CLEARWATER:  
Was I dead? What was happening to me? I had lost track of time, so I couldn't tell you how long this strange feeling had been going on. I will try to describe it for you. I felt like I was floating on a shaky, makeshift raft on an ocean of calm, with raging currents underneath me, ready to pull me under at any moment. I wasn't sure if I could physically see or if this was in my mind, but everything looked red. It reminded me of something, I couldn't quite remember what it was. My brain was functioning but in a hazy, disconnected way.

I was used to feeling warm, but now I felt uncomfortably warm. I could hear voices far away but they sounded like they were under the ocean I floated on. it was all so bizarre. I'm sure I must be dead. I have one coherent thought, which seems to make perfect sense. "_Nessie._" I must get back from wherever I've gone. Dead or not, I WILL make it back. I have to, something or someone is calling to me, pulling me, whispering to me to please come back. I have no choice, I must obey the voice.

I try to concentrate on the voice. It starts to become clearer. As my hearing becomes more acute so do my senses. I no longer feel like I am floating, but I feel more solid, more real. I am scared to open my eyes, even though this could be heaven and the voice may be an angel! Something is niggling at me, something I really should be worrying about. I'm not breathing! I can't feel my heart beating! I'm not worried, it feels normal. _Weird._

I hear the voice getting louder, coming closer.

"Oh my! I think he is waking up! Seth, Seth, it's Nessie, I need you, I want you, I love you. Please open your eyes!"

_Nessie!_

I have to obey; this is the voice in my dreams, the voice that saved me from letting my raft float forever in that ocean of calm. I slowly opened my eyes, all the while unsure of what would happen next. I didn't quite expect what did occur when my eyes opened and I saw a new world through a red haze. _Then it came back to me all at once._

The red moon, Nessie hurt, Nahuel evil, lying in the forest dying. I propelled myself from the bed without even knowing I'd done it. I landed in a defensive crouch in the corner of the room. I snarled and hissed as a figure came towards me swathed in the eerie light of the _red moon._

**CHAPTER TWENTY FOUR**

All you need is love...

RENESMEE CULLEN:

I had begun to think my silent prayers had not worked, as I sat beside Seth's bed watching him go through a horrific time. After the venom injections, I could hardly bear to watch as Seth writhed and twisted his body, his breathing ragged and torn. But I forced myself to be brave, to be brave for my Seth, even though it was so hard to watch. The weirdest thing that occurred during the whole process was Seth kept phasing between human and wolf, sometimes so fast he was just a blur. It was weird but scary, what if he'd stayed a wolf? I'd still have loved him of course. I was also afraid this phasing wouldn't stop and he'd be constantly fluctuating between human and animal.

Suddenly this strange part of the changes stopped and he remained human. Seth was normally so warm to the touch, but as he lay on the bed he was like a volcano, a raging inferno of heat and fire. I mopped his brow with ice wrapped in a towel. I squeezed his hand, stroked his soft cheek, and rained kisses all over his face, all the while keeping up my silent prayer, _"Please please please let him survive this."_

I watched the heart monitor falter, then flat-line. That was the scariest thing for me, to watch his beautiful heart come to a faltering stop. I cried when that happened, my Mom and Dad holding my hands. I was so scared this was it, the end. I'd watched him suffer for three days, I couldn't bear it if his suffering was in vain.

" Seth, please wake up, please, I'm here for you," I pleaded. His eyelids fluttered, and his fingers squeezed mine.

"Oh my! I think he is waking up! Seth, Seth, it's Nessie, I need you, I want you, _I love you_. Please open your eyes!" I pleaded impatiently.

His eyes opened, they were crimson. I gasped a little in shock. Suddenly my hand was ripped free of his as he jumped up so quickly, landing in the corner of the room in a crouch, a growl escaping from his bared teeth.

I started to walk toward him "Seth, it's me Nessie!" I exclaimed, holding my hands out to him. As quick as a flash, arms were around me in a vice like grip. "Dad, you're hurting me!" I screamed.

"Nessie, it's too dangerous to approach Seth right now, leave him be until we see what's going to happen," he replied kissing the top of my head.

We all stood staring at Seth, unsure of what to do. He suddenly stopped growling and hissing and stood up straight, looking back at us all through crimson eyes.

"Hey guys, what's up? I don't know what happened there, I just felt this urge to jump in the corner, weird!" he exclaimed shaking his head.

His voice was so deep and multi-layered with many tones.

_"Seth_?" I asked.

"Nessie, boy am I glad to see you sweetheart, I dreamt of you, I dreamt of your voice," his voice cracked as he looked like he might cry. Of course _vampires_ don't cry.

"Oh Seth, I'm so glad you are back, I thought I'd lost you forever!" I moved towards him, but once again arms restrained me, this time Jake's I think.

Seth's crimson eyes widened in shock, " I won't hurt Nessie, how could you all think that!?" he looked around worriedly.

Carlisle appeared in front of me, " Seth, we're just taking precautions because we don't know how you will react. Do you remember anything of the last few days?"

Seth shook his head, his long black hair falling perfectly around his face. And oh my! His face! I'd been so busy wondering if he was okay I hadn't appreciated just what the change had done to him. He was magnificently beautiful, tall, strong, graceful...I could go on and on. He was Seth, but multiplied by a thousand! I broke out of my reverie to listen to Seth's reply.

" Well Doc, I remember being in the woods, and all that happened there," he gave a low hiss, " But then I only remember darkness until I started to hear voices, one voice in particular," he winked at me.

" I was floating, it was very warm, I felt disconnected, I thought I was dead! But then my senses started coming back slowly, but I felt different somehow, stronger, I don't know," he shrugged.

"Seth I really need to explain to you what's happened, please will you sit down with me?" Carlisle asked.

"No problem Doc, but can you tell everyone else to back off, they are kinda freaking me out! Why's everyone looking at me?" he queried.

We all stepped back, but stayed close by...just in-case. Carlisle sat Seth down on the sofa next to him, he started off the explanation by handing him a mirror. I watched in fascination as he gazed at his reflection. First he gasped in shock, then he frowned a lot, then he asked " What the hell...?"

Carlisle calmly tried to explain the situation, " Seth, Nahuel injured your head so badly you slipped into a coma. I did a brain scan on you and the prognosis was not good, you were basically dead for all intents and purposes. I could do nothing for you," Seth's crimson eyes widened in shock as the doctor continued," But most of us decided to embark upon a course of action which would hopefully save your life. I know we did not ask your consent, but as you must realise that was impossible. Leah, as your next of kin gave her permission. Nessie pleaded and pleaded with me to save you...I had to do it Seth, you are such a fine young man, I could not let you wither and die on a life support machine!" Carlisle's voice rose with passion.

Seth looked around at us all in wonder, but also with fear as his mind frantically sought to process all of the information given to him.

"But I'm not dead Doc, I'm here, my eyes are kinda funny and I look different," he said shaking his head.

I watched fearfully as I saw the truth dawn on him, slowly the realisation of what he had become showing in his crimson eyes. I was scared what his reaction would be. I think the whole family were! Dad held Mom close his eyes never leaving Seth. Jacob stood protectively in front of Leah, who was peeking around him to get a better look at her brother. Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett were all stood in strategic positions, ready for action if need be.

" I am _dead_," Seth exclaimed quietly, "But I'm changed, I'm a vampire. I know I don't need to breathe, I don't have a heartbeat, I have red eyes, I look...different."

We all waited anxiously for him to explode with rage and fear. But he simply looked up at us all and quietly whispered " Thank you, all of you. I don't need to know the specific details. I'm just so glad to still be here with you all, it's overwhelming."

Whilst everyone looked on, shocked by his unexpected reaction, I quickly ran to him, falling at his feet my head on his knees.

"Oh Seth, I love you and I'm so sorry you got hurt because of me, but I'm so glad you've survived. I can't begin to tell you how happy I am," I gazed up at him with tear soaked eyes.

I felt the tension in the room as everyone looked on with trepidation. Seth brushed away my tears with his fingertips, so gently, and gazed into my eyes, "Nessie, I love you too, I'm sorry I couldn't let you know before. I feel so different, but the same, can you understand me? I love you more than ever, you look even more wonderful to me, if that's possible!"

Carlisle cleared his throat, and we both realised that we weren't alone in the room. Whoops, I got a bit carried away there, I couldn't wait to have Seth alone, to myself, when we could really talk!

" Seth, do you feel any discomfort, any burning in the throat, any...thirst?" Carlisle asked with trepidation.

" I feel great Doc, no burning, no thirst, but think about it? I'm used to feeding on animals as a wolf. I don't feel any need whatsoever to drink human blood, I can hear Nessie's, Jacobs and Leah's hearts beating …... it does nothing for me, except to be glad to be alive to see you all again," he said with a warm smile.

We all gazed at Seth in amazement. Everyone thought Mom had been so different as a newborn. Now Seth, my Seth was about to prove them wrong again! A shape-shifter, a wolf, a vampire? I don't care, he's Seth, he's here, and I am going to show him how much I love him every single day of our existences.

_Just you watch me._

**CHAPTER TWENTY FIVE**

One of a kind

LEAH CLEARWATER:

It was very strange to say the least to see my brother become a bloodsucker. But hey who am I to complain? He's alive, he's here and that's all good as far as I'm concerned. It's been a couple of weeks now since Seth "died" and returned back to life as a vampire. But here's the thing, he's not ONLY a vampire. He's half vampire, half wolf. His wolf half was not lost in the transformation, I was quite surprised by this. I thought the venom would have destroyed everything which previously remained.

Seth is more than happy about this, he loves still having the freedom to change into a wolf. He is a much improved super-strength wolf now though! The venom has not destroyed his wolf side but enhanced it greatly. He also displays none of the newborn tendencies and is happy to hunt animals just the same as when he was a wolf only. Except now he can hunt both ways which is great fun, in his words! He also seems to have developed a special talent just as most of the rest of the Cullen's have. Seth's is pretty cool.

He has the empathic ability to sense emotions, psychically and physically. He has the ability to connect to another psychic and follow that empathic bond to its source. He can blend in with any surrounding or situation and make it his own. He picks up on subtle emotions and moods of anyone and any place, becoming more in tune and at one with wherever or whomever he's with.

I think he's always been like this really, but becoming a half vamp has intensified his talent. Whereas Jasper can calm down situations, Seth can do so much more. It's also a bit like Edward's mind reading, but it's more to do with emotions, feelings and nuances. He has changed in appearance too, my kid brother is what you would call "a hunk"! He was always tall, good-looking and quite wiry. Now he had defined muscles, his face was simply stunning, his hair long and dark. His eyes which had been crimson had turned very quickly to a dark amber colour. Mom has accepted the changes quite readily. She really is quite open-minded our Mom! Well she'd have to be with two werewolves in the family wouldn't she?

Charlie is dealing with it his way i.e. on a "strictly need to know basis"! Main thing is Seth is saved, and he's happy. I should have known my kid brother would simply adore being a vampire. He's always loved the Cullen's. Another thing which has made him smile is the fact he's going to be an uncle. When Jake and I broke the news to him he was overjoyed, and just can't wait to meet his niece or nephew. Mom wasn't too pleased with me, ranting on and on about me and Jacob not being married. She should know me by now, I don't WANT to get married. I love Jake, he loves me, why spoil things? We'll be even closer, if that's possible, when our baby arrives. I don't need to make it official with my Jacob. I think he would like to though, but understands my feelings on the matter.

Talking of the baby, I was so worried and scared when we first found out I was pregnant. It was nothing short of a miracle really. I have come to like Jake's theory – he reckons we conceived whilst we were both wolves; the very first time. I freaked out, who wouldn't? Carlisle has helped me tame my fears though. He has been so great, giving me lots of scans whenever I want them. First time Jake and I saw our little bean on the screen we both cried. It was truly amazing.

And best of all – everything seems just perfect with our little bean, all is as it should be, for a human baby. No signs of claws, fur or four legs. I realise that even if our baby is a perfect human baby, we can't know what will happen in the future, The baby could become a shape-shifter like his Mom and Dad. I guess we'll deal with that if it comes up. I know my baby is going to be born into an extraordinary family. I wish I'd realised all of this five years ago, I could have been happy then instead of the miserable, bitter girl I was. Happiness had also engulfed my one of a kind brother. Both hybrids, both different, they had come together in love. I could see how special their love was, it was pure and innocent and I could honestly say I was really happy for them both. I can't believe how good my life is now.

I have great friends who saved my brother's life, I have THE most gorgeous best boyfriend ever, and now we are having a family, our little bean, who is coming into this strange and wonderful world filled with _love, peace and happiness._

**CHAPTER TWENTY SIX**

A Mothers Love

BELLA CULLEN:  
From the window of our cottage I watched my daughter and Seth walk hand in hand down through the garden to the woods beyond. She was so happy and in love, it made me smile. I thought of when I was human and had fallen in love with Edward, a vampire. I fell in love with him all over again when I opened my eyes to this new world. Nothing could change how we felt about each other. I could see the same thing happening to Nessie. She looked at Seth how I looked at Edward. I was worried. I wasn't sure why exactly. Probably just being a mother.

They were free to love each other, Nessie was half vampire, so there was no need to be careful as Edward and I had to be. They could share everything without fear of the other one being hurt. There was no threat of death looming over them as I had had to deal with, constantly it seemed, throughout my human relationship with Edward.

I couldn't believe we'd actually made another one of us. Seth was special to us before the change, there was no way we could have let him die. I could totally see why Carlisle had changed Edward and Esme, it was torture watching someone you cared about die. It had all turned out alright in the end, but still it worried me that we'd come close to losing Nessie and Seth. All because of Nahuel, I shuddered at the thought of him.

My precious daughter could have been harmed and taken away from us if Seth hadn't saved her. And she was oh so brave to attack Nahuel and ultimately convince us all to change Seth. I felt Edward's strong arms envelop me, I turned towards him, gazing into his golden eyes.

" Bella, love, are you alright?" he asked tenderly.

"Of course, I was just thinking how grown up and in love our daughter is!" I replied.

He kissed the top of my head, ruffling my hair.

"I know, I'm happy for her, and Seth. They have even more in common now, they've grown up together, they have no secrets. Yes, I think it's a good match," he mused.

" I am actually happy it's turned out this way for Nessie and Jacob, they both seem to have found their soul-mates," he added with a crooked smile.

"I guess I just feel sad that Nessie no longer relies on us anymore," I reflected sadly.

Edward's finger lifted my chin up so he could look me straight in the eye.

"We've got each other Bella, and that's all I'll ever need. That's all I'll ever want. I thank my lucky stars every day for you. For you and our daughter. Thank you for Renesmee. Thank you for everything. I love you," he whispered his eyes never leaving mine.

Our lips met passionately, as we fell onto each other with a hunger that never abated or diminished.

_Perfect._

**CHAPTER TWENTY SEVEN**

Forever

SETH CLEARWATER:

Life was perfect. Simply perfect. I had come through death to the other side, where I truly believed I belonged. I had taken to my new life with an ease I wouldn't have believed possible. It helped having Nessie with me, I know she willed me back to life with her faith in me and her love for me. I couldn't be happier with the way things have turned out. I'm a half vampire, half wolf, it's awesome!

Nessie and I are lying together in the meadow, our special place. I can't get enough of her, I could stare at her beautiful face for hours. I could dive into her deep chocolate brown eyes and get lost forever, never to re-surface again. Luckily she felt the same way about me. Now I had no worries about imprinting on someone else, I was free to give her all my love. It was bliss, we held hands and gazed into each other's eyes, rainbow diamonds glittering on our skin as the sun filtered through the trees.

Her chocolate brown eyes looked deep into my amber ones, the love I had for her reflected right back at me. I was intoxicated by her very presence, dazzled and bewitched. I moved my lips to meet hers, soft, warm and moist. Kissing Nessie was just about the best thing in my whole existence. The taste of her was like a drug to me. I loved her so completely it took me by surprise every time I was near her. Who needs imprinting? This was real. Her soft moans made me gasp as her fingers entwined in my long hair.

"Seth, I love you more than anything in the universe," she whispered against my lips.

I sighed, " Oh Nessie, sweet Nessie, I adore you."

Our lips were like magnets, some invisible force pulled them together every time we were alone. I pulled away just so I could stare at her stunning face some more. Her hair was fanned out around her head, tickled by the breeze, the sun giving her dark hair red highlights. I brushed my fingers along her cheek, marvelling at the softness of her skin.

"Seth," she sighed happily.

I could stay here forever, it wouldn't be a hardship, to gaze at her face and kiss her sweet lips. But I had brought her here today for a special purpose. There was something I needed to say. I took her slim little hands in mine and gently pulled her up. She gazed up at me with such adoration it made my resolve even stronger.

" You know I love you Nessie, I've always loved you. Being with you is simply where I want to be. I will always be here for you, I will always look out for you and protect you. I _need _you. And if you feel the same way, I would love for you to become my wife," I exclaimed boldly.

Her chocolate brown eyes widened and she gasped as I dropped onto one knee.

"Renesmee Cullen, I promise to love you every day of our existence together, I will be your sun, moon and stars. I will never leave your side or hurt you in any way. I am yours and you are mine. Will you marry me, my only love?"

Tears sprung to her beautiful eyes as she gazed into mine, " Oh Seth, yes, yes yes, YES!" she shouted twirling me around and around laughing.

We hugged, our arms tight around each other, laughing with such joy.

" You have made me the happiest vampire wolf in the history of the world!" I proclaimed.

She laughed, "Silly Seth, you ARE the only vampire wolf in the world!"

I kissed her, crushing her lips to mine, we fell onto the grass, touching and kissing each other passionately and frantically. But it was unspoken between us, we always knew we would wait before we gave ourselves fully to each other. We would wait until our wedding night. _Our wedding night. _I was so happy I thought I might explode.

" Well Mrs soon to be Clearwater, I guess we had better go break the news to everyone," I whispered softly in her ear. "But first, will you wear my ring?"

Nessie's eyes widened, "Oh Seth," she whispered, tears threatening to fall from those beautiful eyes. I place the glittering diamond ring onto her finger, she held her hand up gazing at it in wonder.

" It's perfect Seth, just perfect," she smiled.

_And it was._

**CHAPTER TWENTY EIGHT**

Special Love

RENESMEE CULLEN:

_Oh. My. God._ I am engaged to be married! I am so happy. I love Seth so much. How could I have overlooked him all of these years, stuck on my crush with Jacob, not realising what was right in front of me. It doesn't matter now we're together and we have a very long time to enjoy a life together. I can't believe he proposed, and ah was it ever the sweetest proposal!? And my ring, gosh! It's unbelievable, I love it so much, it catches the sun, sparkling like vampire skin.

We virtually flew back from the meadow to tell everyone. I'd made a quick call to Dad to tell him to gather the whole family together if possible. Of course he was in on the secret, reading Seth's mind was easy for him. Seth had asked my Dad's permission for my hand in marriage before he took me to the meadow, I love that, so sweet and old-fashioned! And now Seth and I had arrived back at the house, we smiled at each other and held hands as we made our way into the living room where everyone was sat. Even Sue and Charlie were here with little Zack.

Seth cleared his throat nervously, " Hello everyone, thanks Edward for asking them all here today. I wanted to make an announcement, I have asked Renesmee to marry me and lucky for me she has agreed, which makes me very happy," he looked down at me, his smile dazzling me.

I smiled back at him, then turned to face everyone. There were gasps of surprise, and many congratulations and lots of hugs for both of us from them all. Sue had tears in her eyes, she hugged me close to her.

" I couldn't think of a better daughter-in-law to have Nessie, I know you two will be happy together. Oh, I'm going to cry, first my daughter is making me a Grandma, then my eldest son is getting married!" she exclaimed, her eyes misting over.

Charlie hugged me, " Congrats kiddo, pleased for you both, Seth's a great guy," he said in a rough voice.

" Don't start crying, Grandpa," I teased.

Alice had already made a bee-line for me and was whispering in my ear, " Do not listen to a word you Mother says, darling Nessie, I will sort out all the arrangements for your dress and hair, pooh I'm so excited!" she clapped her hands, an impish smile on her face.

Jacob and Leah were next to congratulate us. "Nessie, I'm so happy for you darling," Jake said hugging me and Seth, "This boy here is great husband material, and he knows he's got me to answer to if he messes up," he playfully punched Seth's arm.

Seth grimaced.

Leah hugged me, " Now we'll be sisters," she whispered in my ear.

Oh that was a nice thought I hadn't even considered! I beamed back at them both, surrounded by such a happy glow.

"This is just perfect Jake, you, Leah and the baby, me and Seth getting married, I'm just so happy I could burst!" I exclaimed.

Everyone had given us hugs and congratulations, all except two. My Mom and Dad, held back until the last.

They each held one of my hands, looking deep into my eyes, " Nessie, we love you so much, we are both very happy for you and Seth. I think you two are a match made in heaven," Mom said her voice charged with emotion.

I kissed her smooth marble cheek. Seth had to crouch down so Mom could kiss his cheek. My fiancé was well over 6' 7"! I gazed up at him with such pride and love in my eyes.

Dad simply smiled his crooked smile at as both, " Be happy," he said his golden eyes burning into mine.

I put a finger to each of my parent's temples, and showed them both my happiest moment, the moment when Seth asked me to be his forever. They both gasped, and smiled, looking at me and each other with pure joy. I felt tears sliding down my cheeks, Seth brushed them away with his fingertips, bending down to kiss my mouth ever so softly.

" Don't cry Nessie, love," he pleaded tenderly.

If I died right now, I would die happy.

Seth is everything I want and need, I KNOW we'll be great together. I've waited so long for someone to love me, for me. Not because of imprinting, not because I am the only one like them, not because I am their daughter with a special talent, not because I can make people see pictures in their heads. Seth loves _me._ For myself. And that's what makes me special.

_Nothing_ else, just the fact that he loves me, that's all I'll ever want or need for the rest of my _existence._

**EPILOGUE**

6 months later...

EDWARD CULLEN:

Here at the Cullen home, life is very hectic and full of the coming excitement of a new baby and a wedding. Leah is due to give birth any day. The gestation period of her and Jacobs's baby has been slightly shorter than a normal human baby. Carlisle thinks this is due to the fact they are both shape-shifters. Leah has calmed down a lot about her pregnancy now, you should see her, she's glowing! And so happy. Jacob is the proudest father-to-be you could imagine, his hands are never far from Leah's bump, he talks to the baby all day! I wished it could've been like that for my Bella, she had the worst pregnancy in the history of the world, but then we did end up with the most special girl in the world.

Jacob and Leah already know the sex of their baby, but won't tell anyone, keeping it as a nice surprise for their families. Of course I am the only one who knows, Alice can't see the shape-shifters futures. But I'm not telling anyone, I can keep a secret …... wish I could say the same about Jacob, he's almost slipped up a few times! So life is good. We are making plans for our daughter's wedding, with loads of interference from Alice, naturally.

Renesmee and Seth are to be married next month. Leah is Nessie's bridesmaid, and Jacob is Seth's best man. Their wedding is going to be gorgeous; we are all going to Isle Esme to have a beach wedding. The wedding will be in the evening, just as twilight descends, perfect! Sue and Charlie will be there, so we thought perhaps a traditional beach wedding in the brilliant sunshine wasn't exactly the best plan. Bella and I have secretly made plans to give Nessie and Seth our cottage. We will stay at the main house after they are married; we wanted to give them somewhere private and special, just as Bella and I had.

We are building an extension to the main house, for Jacob, Leah and the baby. Yep, we're all one big happy family now; strange how things turn out isn't it? Five years ago, if someone had told me we'd be best friends with our sworn enemies I would have laughed in their face. Ten years ago, if someone had told me I would find my soul mate, marry her and have a daughter, I would simply have not believed them.

I love Bella with such an intensity it is overwhelming. I love her more each day; she is the love of my existence, my only love. I am still in awe of her beauty, even when she was human she dazzled me. She is strong and passionate. She also cares so much for others, much more than herself. She is the least selfish being I have ever known. I waited eighty years for her; it was so worth the wait. I smile crookedly, and begin to play Bella's Lullaby on the piano, the family slowly gather around to listen. Carlisle and Esme, smile at me lovingly, my parents in this life, the best parents you could wish for. Alice and Jasper hold hands, Rosalie and Emmett are hugging, Jacob and Leah are smiling, Jacob's big hand absent-mindedly rubbing Leah's belly. Seth and Nessie wander in to the room, joyfully gazing into each other's eyes.

Last of all, I feel Bella's cool hands on my shoulders, as she leans down to brush her lips across my jaw-line. Her cool breath tickles my ear as she whispers softly to me.

" I am so happy, I love you," I smile crookedly up at her as the song ends, everyone applauds.

Nessie shouts, " Play another one Dad, please!"

Her chocolate brown eyes, so like her mother's used to be, shining with pleasure. I look around at my family, happiness engulfing me, everything is as it should be, everything is just perfect. I gaze up into my Bella's beautiful topaz eyes, I reach up to stroke her smooth marble cheek.

" I love you too my only love,_ forever and ever_," she whispers

_Violet eyes, full of jealousy and revenge, view the scene of family togetherness through the window._

_ " I will wipe those disgusting smiles from all of your faces," he whispers with malicious evil._

_ " I am back to claim what is rightfully mine, no-one will stop me. I will wreak havoc on this perfect universe. I , Nahuel will not fail this time."_

**THE END**


End file.
